


gouge my eyes out

by sunkiises



Category: IT, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben-centric, Boys Kissing, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling, Fluff, Heavy Fluff, Hickeys, M/M, Reddie, Sexual Content, ben hanscom centric, ben hanscom is soft, bill denbroughs stutter, but not really, crackfic, denscom rights, ew that tag, this isn’t smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkiises/pseuds/sunkiises
Summary: “and soon they were all laughing stupidly, and the bliss from it all took away from the fact ben saw something he wasn’t supposed to see. “or !!el writes a crackfic to make her best girl happyor!!ben walks in on richie giving eddie hickeys and dies laughing





	gouge my eyes out

**Author's Note:**

> i literally made this based on a prompt from like may i wrote as a joke for best and ONLY girl keely but she liked it so i made it A Thing

________ben was folded sloppily into bills lanky arms, wrapped around him like a small envelope. his head was pressed contentedly to the nape of bill’s neck, letting out a constant hum of satisfaction between his lips.

every now in then, ben would sink into some hazy of almost-sleep, and all the voices of his friends shifted, fading out and all ben could hear was his own thoughts as he melted into bill’s touch and the couch under the both of them.

usually, ben would write poems in his head.

they were always about bill.

ben _loved_ bill.

so much.

ben let out a half-chuckle, his already closed eyes being accompanied by wrinkles he couldn’t help but get when he thought of something nice.

everytime he thought of love, he though of bill.

but next to that- richie and eddie.

they were so happy.

of course, he and bill were too, but richie and eddie had been at it from the very beginning.

bill and ben were newfound, and ben took long moments studying richie and eddies behavior before bill even took real notice to him.

they taught him love.

his eyes fluttered open softly, and he searched the room for the couple in hopes he could compliment them.

he didn’t see them, though, and pouted accidentally as his eyes fell onto bev.

she flashed her eyes over to him, and smiled.

“cute.”

“n-n-no shit!”

bill ruffled bens hair.

ben frowned, despite the obvious blush creeping onhis cheeks.

this wasn’t about him (not to him, at least.)

“where’s richie and eddie? do you guys know?”he peeped, half-knowing nobody knew- but still relying leniently on someone- no- stan to know. he always knew, somehow.

they all let out quick “no’s” or grunts that _implied_ no, or something or the sort that meant they didn’t have a clue.

ben nodded, and groaned as he slowly shook himself off of bill. bill looked up at him, cheeks flushed, hair scattered, and eyes droopy.

ben could’ve died.

“i’ll go find ‘em. hope i don’t have to fucking gouge my eyes out.” he muttered, walking slowly to the steps as everyone else let out cheerful, “good luck’s” (except for bill, who was quite too busy staring at the empty spot where ben was seated.)

bens fingertips ran along the plaster walls, bumping over the small cracks as his bare feet pattered against the carpet flooring. his index finger’s knuckle fell upon each door as he called out for the two of them.

his mission remained practically fruitless, until he heard a high-pitched, “_richie_!” panting from the farthest room on the left. ben was completely overjoyed, beaming as he rushed over, and completely disregarded that he found them through _moans_. not a good idea, he’d quickly come to realize.

his high of victory slunk off his shoulders, standing dead in the doorway.

_shit._

his heart was pounding at the sight ahead of him, and he cursed himself afterward for staring so long.

eddies head was craned backward, and his eyes were pinched shut as he let out pants and strings of richie’s name. his hands were tugging richie’s hair, untamed and flying in all which ways, who was bent over eddie and sloppily kissing and biting upon eddies chest.

f_uck fuck fuck WHAT did i walk in on shit they are gonna hate me what did i do fuck fuck fuck_

richie’s eyes shot in bens direction, widening and freezing against eddies skin. his hands arose off of eddies chest, now peppered with blooming hickeys, and he waved weakly at ben.

“hi, haystack.”

“w..what? richie why did y’ sto-“

eddie caught bens figure, standing sheepishly in the doorway and trying not to completely _gouge his eyes out_. oops.

“fuck..” eddie breathed, and shifted from his compromising position.

ben felt as the bubbling arose in his chest, a faucet turning slowly and filling impossibly faster. he felt it rise in his throat.

and then he laughed.

he cupped his hand against his mouth to attempt to stop the laughing, but it only came stronger. he laughed so hard his chest ached as he clutched to it. it was completely stupid, and ben couldn’t stop _laughing_. he tried to stop it, but to no prevail, and then he was almost crying from laughing. this was ridiculous.

and then richie started laughing with him, and shortly after, eddie. and soon they were all laughing stupidly, and the bliss from it all took away from the fact ben saw something he _wasn’t supposed to see._

when they finally calmed down, ben walked out of the room, tapping the doorway and swinging his head around. eddie was huddled in richie’s arms down, his face red from embarrassment and laughter.

“i’ll leave y’all to it.” and he winked.

he faintly heard richie’s chuckle, and he imagined his cheeky grin. this time, ben didn’t stop to admire the scars in the wall. he ran back into bills arms, cuddling with him before murmuring a,

“i had to gouge my eyes out.”

bill laughed, pressing a chaste kiss to bens head.

“w-w-what did y-you expect?”

* * *


End file.
